


Kuvira/Zhu Li

by Jenzia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenzia/pseuds/Jenzia
Summary: Meanwhile, in an alternate Book 3 …





	Kuvira/Zhu Li

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: Screenshots from http://www.cap-that.com/korra/


End file.
